


mountain falls for the sea

by gadgetronic



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hand Kisses, Humor, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gadgetronic/pseuds/gadgetronic
Summary: Two short fics! First one is hand kisses, the second one is funny antics.





	1. Chapter 1

Luffy examines the backs of his hands, bringing one right up to the bridge of his nose and staring at it. His eyes are narrowed, squinting in concentration. He frowns and furrows his eyebrows. “There’s a bunch of little scars on the back of my hands…but I don’t know why…”

He makes a slightly disappointed noise and glances up at Zoro, who is sorta looking at him like he’s being a freak. _Geez Zoro, half your body is scar tissue, show some respect._

He thrusts his hand into Zoro’s face and wiggles the backs of his fingers in his eyes. “Look!”

Zoro goes crosseyed for a moment before snatching Luffy’s wrist to stop his wriggling. He does, in fact, take a closer look, eyes roaming over his captain’s hand.

“How much punching did you do on that island?” Zoro asks, seemingly out of the blue.

“Hmm…lots of punching. Yeah, a lot of punching.”

“And was any of that punching directed at rocks or trees?” He continues, running a finger over Luffy’s knuckles.

“Ah…uh…some of them. Yeah, some rocks and trees got punched.” He says thoughtfully.

Zoro is helpless against the smirk that pushes its way onto his face. “You have your answer, captain.”

Luffy’s face scrunches up. He might as well be pouting. “That’s stupid, Zoro. I’m a rubberman. I don’t get scars from dumb stuff like rocks.”

Zoro rolls his eyes. “They’ll fade soon enough, Luffy. Even rubber can get cut.” He still hasn’t let go of Luffy’s hand, and passes over his knuckles again with his thumb.

“No need to be so cranky,” Luffy says, grinning at his swordsman’s contrary nature. “I still have this big scar on…my…” He trails off, eyes focused on Zoro’s hand, which is holding his hand, which is now very distracting, thanks.

Zoro raises his eyebrows like he’s waiting for Luffy to finish. Bastard. “On my chest,” he manages, still staring right at his hand in Zoro’s as he moves to hold onto Luffy’s fingers.

Before he can blink, Zoro brings his hand up and places a small kiss on one of the scars, looking away as quickly as possible. “There,” he declares gruffly, the tips of his ears red, “Now it’ll heal faster.”

Luffy can feel his face heating up but decidedly ignores it. “Zoro!” He gasps, a giddy feeling bubbling in his chest. “That’s so dumb!” His subsequent outburst of laughter is unintentional, but unstoppable.

The swordsman looks ready to commit murder or jump overboard. Possibly both. “Hey!” He barks, but ends up smiling as well, curse the contagious idiot. When Luffy’s laughter dies down, his eyes are light and dancing with - something. Something soft and dripping with affection.

“Thanks,” he says, that look still in his eyes, and Zoro can’t even force himself to regret it.

He’d do it again a thousand times to see that look.


	2. Chapter 2

“Zoooooooooorooooooooooo!”

Zoro tenses. Oh no. This is bad. This is very, very bad.

“Zoro! Hey, Zoro! HEY! Have you seen my flip flops?” He hears his captain yell, bare feet smacking against the deck as he runs towards the swordsman. “I can’t find them!”

He knows exactly where Luffy’s flip flops are – hidden by Nami in an effort to get some peace and quiet after Luffy decided his new favorite activity was clapping his feet together - repeatedly. For hours.

He has to think fast. Very fast. Nami agreed to lower his debt if he assisted her in having one afternoon of quiet, and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t want to be free from debtor’s prison. There is only one singular problem with their nefarious plan – Zoro couldn’t say no to Luffy if his life and the whole East Blue depended on it.

Zoro knows this – he knows he’s just a little bit easy to cajole into whatever weird bullshit Luffy wants to do. He’s just a bit biased and just a tad prone to saying yes to just about everything with enough prodding and begging. Only kind of a little bit.

Unfortunately, Luffy _also_ knows this, and exploits it as often as possible.

His captain is still jogging towards him, waving his arm, and Zoro panics. “What?”

“ZO! RO! Have. You. Seen. My. Flops!” He enunciates painfully slowly, finally coming to a stop right in front of the swordsman and crossing his arms.

There’s only one thing left to do, Zoro thinks. Distraction. If he gives Luffy enough time to start begging or pestering, he’s done for.

“I’m sorry,” he says, cocking his head a little and praying his acting skills are up to this task, “Who are you?”

He had known Usopp and Chopper were watching from behind the mast, but now he can hear their faint and muffled snickering, which they’re doing a terrible job of restraining. If the peanut gallery wants to see the show, they ought to shut it.

“What?” Luffy squawks, cocking his head to match Zoro’s. “Zoro, are you stupid? It’s me.”

“Hmmm….” Zoro drawls, rubbing his chin with his fingers to really sell it. “Nope, sorry, doesn’t ring a bell. I don’t think I know any ‘me’s.”

Luffy narrows his eyes. “It’s ME, Zoro. Luffy? Monkey D. Luffy?” He gestures widely to himself, patting his straw hat.

“Ahh……nope….no monkeys come to mind…” Zoro trails, trying as hard as possible not to let Usopp and Chopper’s louder cackling get to him. No smiling allowed - this IS a life or death mission, after all.

Luffy looks like he’s about to lose it. His eye is twitching and he can definitely hear Usopp and Chopper laughing at his expense. He’ll deal with them later. “Zoro, as your captain I’m captain’s ordering you to remember who I am! And WHERE are my flip flops!?”

“Uh, I’m pretty sure I’m a pirate hunter, not a pirate,” he insists, gesturing to his swords, “And if you’re a pirate captain, Mr. Monkey, I think that means I have to kill y-,”

He never gets to finish his threat, because Luffy lets out a strangled yell and stretches his arms behind him. Zoro’s eyes widen – he knows what’s about to happen. _Less debt! Freedom from debtor’s prison! Remember why you did this, Zoro!_

The second Luffy’s stretched arms spring back and hit him, his captain is on top of him and they’re rolling around on the deck. Usopp and Chopper are absolutely losing it now, making no effort to conceal their presence or opinion. Zoro thinks he hears Usopp yell, “Get him, pirate hunter!” as Chopper squeals, “Go Zoro! Go Zoro!”

It only takes a few minutes of wrestling and yelling to summon Nami to the scene.

“HEY! Idiots! Shut the hell up!” she hisses. Luffy and Zoro freeze mid-fight, and when Nami sees Zoro, her eyes narrow. “And didn’t I ask you to _help_ me, Zoro? Do you think loud fighting and yelling is the same as peace and quiet? I’m not reducing your debt after that pathetic display.”

“What?!” Zoro shrieks, his face a mix of surprise and pain. He still has a hand fisted in Luffy’s shirt and Luffy still has a foot dangerously close to his face. Luffy catches on to the exchange and lets out the loudest laugh he can muster.

“Zoro’s an idiot! Zoro screwed it all up!” He cheers, smacking his foot on the deck and wailing. Nami’s anger fades a bit and she smiles, shaking her head.

Zoro can’t bring himself to smile. Instead, he groans and gives Luffy a thwack on the arm for good measure.

**Author's Note:**

> my one piece tumblr is zorosmoobs


End file.
